


Malibu Nights

by Liza1031



Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [90]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Parents!Crisscolfer, Past Mpreg, Sad, crisscolfer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Chris and Darren deal with their daughter’s struggles.One-shot based on the song Malibu Nights by Lany.
Relationships: Chris Colfer/Darren Criss
Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [90]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374
Kudos: 1





	Malibu Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks <3

Chris sat on the park bench with his leg resting on top of the other. He was looking through his phone and could see a small figure make their way over to him out of the corner of his eye. He looked up and saw his daughter moping over with her head down.

"Peyton? What's wrong baby." He uncrosses his legs and sits up as she gets closer to him. He could tell she was crying by the way her shoulders bobbed.

"They won't let me play with them?"

"Who?" She pointed to the kids, from her school, on the playscape running around laughing.

"How come?"

"They said I'm weird and be-because I have t-two boys as my-my mommy and daddy.” 

"Peyton, honey, you know that's not true."

"Can we please just go home, mommy?" She mumbles.

"Yeah, we can go home." Chris stands up and takes her small hand as they leave the park and go to our car that's parked along the street. He got her buckled into her booster seat then got in himself, turning on the engine.

As he drove down the road, he looked into the rearview mirror and saw she was looking out the window with tear stains on her cheeks. His poor baby girl.

Chris frowns then focuses his attention back to the road.

"Hey Peyton, maybe later we can Facetime daddy if he's not busy. Okay?" She slowly nods but doesn't even turn to look at her mother. 

Ten minutes later, he pulled into their driveway and got Peyton out of the car. They walked up to the front door and went inside. He took off her jacket and sneakers, putting them into the front closet, doing the same with himself then went into the kitchen and got the stuff out to make Peyton's favorite lunch, maybe that'll cheer her up.

Crustless pb&j sandwich with apple slices. Chris smiles to himself, setting the plate on the table and calls out for her. "Peyton, come eat your lunch baby." She came down the hall and plopped her tush down onto the seat. She took little bites out of her sandwich and apples then said she was full and walked back to wherever she went off to.

He sighed and put the plate onto the counter, maybe she'll finish it later. 

Chris does some cleaning around the house until it starts to get dark outside. He hadn't seen Peyton all afternoon so he went to go check on her and found her in her room, playing with her dolls. He sadly smiles and goes into his room. He gets onto his bed and opens his laptop, he figured now would be a good time to call his husband.

Chris opened the Facetime app and pressed Darren’s name.

Luckily, he picked up after three rings and his face appeared on the screen. 

"Hi baby!" Chris smiles seeing his husband’s beautiful face in front of him.

"Hey, what's up?" Darren asks.

"Nothing, I miss you."

"I miss you too. Where's Peyton?"

"She's in her room."

"Go get her. I wanna see my baby girl." Chris grins and jumps off the bed, running to her room.

"Peyton, daddy's on Facetime and he wants to see you." She puts her dolls down and walks with him to his room. 

They both get on the bed and Darren smiles when he sees her. "Hi baby girl! How've you been?"

"Okay." She shrugs. 

"Yeah? How's school going?"

"Good.” She replies. “When are you coming home, daddy?"

"Um, in a week baby."

"Oh." She frowns and her eyes look in another direction.

"I know babe, but it'll go by quickly. I promise. Listen, I have to get ready to go on stage so I'll talk to you guys later or tomorrow."

"Okay Dare. Peyton, say bye to Daddy."

"Bye daddy."

"Bye Peyton. Daddy loves you."

"I love you too."

"Okay baby, I have to go check love you Chris."

"Love you too, babe."

"Bye." Darren hung up and Chris closed his laptop.

"What do you want for dinner, baby?" He asks his daughter.

"Hmm? Pancakes!" She exclaims. 

"You want pancakes for dinner?"

"Yes!"

"Okay then. Go play and mommy will call you down when dinner's ready." He kisses her head as she hops off the king sized bed and runs down to her room. Chris shook his head and smiled going downstairs. He put on some music while he prepared the batter for them to have pancakes. That little girl for sure has a sweet tooth if she's craving pancakes for dinner.

**\---**

A cab pulled up to the Criss residence, just past two in the morning. Darren gets out and grabs his bag before turning back to give the driver a tip. He walks up the steps to the front door and takes out his house key, twisting it in the lock. He opens the door as quietly as possible because it was the middle of the night and he didn’t want to wake anyone.

Setting his bag down and taking off his shoes, Darren makes sure everything is locked downstairs before going to see his husband. He slowly walked upstairs and into his room where Chris was asleep on their bed, clutching onto Peyton's photo album from when she was born till now. He had tear stained cheeks and the tip of his nose was a bit red from crying.

Chris had texted his husband earlier and explained to him what had happened when they were at the park. Darren couldn’t believe five year olds were that cruel and hateful towards his baby girl. Probably the sweetest most gentle person on the planet.

So, Darren carefully takes the album from his hands and places it on the bench in front of the bed before taking off his hoodie, jeans, and shirt. He climbs into bed next to his husband and shuts off the light wrapping his arms around Chris’ torso.

"I was wondering what time you were gonna get here." Chris mumbles.

"Mhm, well, be happy I made it. Go back to sleep baby, I'll be here in the morning."

He nods and Darren nuzzles his nose into the back of his neck.

Chris reaches for his hand and when he finds it, he interlocks their fingers together bringing them to his chest. "Night baby." He whispers.

"Night, Chris."

**\---**

Chris and Darren got up before Peyton since she didn’t know he was there and was going to be so surprised when she saw him.

They were drinking coffee in the kitchen, leaning against the counter waiting for her to wake up.

All the sudden, they hear little footsteps come out of the room and down the hallway to the large staircase.

He and Chris glanced at each other waiting for their daughter to notice he was here.

Peyton came down the stairs and walked into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes with her tiny fists. When she was done, she looked at who was there and her eyes grew as wide as the moon. "Daddy!" She ran into Darren’s arms and he squeezed her to his chest.

"Hi pumpkin! Ooh, I've missed you so much!" He kissed her cheek then put her down.

"Come on you two, breakfast is ready." They walked to the table while Chris brought over the food. He made eggs and bacon for them, it was so nice for Darren to be able to have breakfast with his husband and daughter before going back and finishing his Broadway run.

"Baby, daddy's gonna take you to school this morning."

"Yay!" He smiles at her excitement while buttering up his toast.

They eat their breakfast together then Chris went off to go help Peyton get ready for school. She seemed to be in a better mood than from what she was yesterday. He just hoped she was feeling a bit better.

They came downstairs and Darren got the keys to his truck, waiting by the door.

She gave Chris a hug and kiss goodbye before opening the door and walking out. Darren gave him a quick kiss and told him he’d be back.

He then followed her to his truck and helped her up to her booster seat.

"Are you all buckled in?"

"Yes daddy."

"Okay, peanut." He boops her nose with his finger and she smiles. He hops into the driver's seat and starts the truck.

After a short drive, he pulls up to the school and parks the car. He gets Peyton out of the backseat and holds her hand as they walk into the school. She brings him to her classroom and they say their goodbyes before she goes in. 

Darren kneels down in front of her and brushes pieces of hair out of her face. "Okay baby, daddy will see you later. I promise I'll be home until tomorrow morning."

"Okay daddy."

"Bye baby, have a good day."

"Bye, I love you."

"Love you too." Darren kisses her forehead and sends her in. He sighs watching her put her stuff away before going out to his truck. He drives back home and finds Chris in the kitchen finishing up the last of the coffee. "Hey babe."

"Hey, how was she?"

"She seemed fine. Maybe she's over it."

"Mmm." He hummed and sipped his coffee.

"How are you doing?" 

Chris then looks and starts to tear up. Darren reaches over and grabs his hand.

"I'm fine.” Chris swallows, tears flowing down his cheeks. “It's just yesterday you should've seen her poor little face. I mean my heart completely shattered when she came over to me crying. I just don't understand why people in this world have to be so mean. Peyton would never hurt a soul."

"Babe, you know we're viewed completely differently than most people. They just don't know what goes on in our personal lives so they just assume we do the things we don't. We knew this would happen when we publicly announced we were dating, got married, and when you were pregnant with Peyton."

"It just upsets me Darren because all I want for our daughter is to be happy and she can't ever catch a break from people because of who we are. The day she was born I vowed to protect her and love her and support her in every way. I just want her to be accepted and for people to understand we're just people too."

"I know baby. Well let's wait and see how her day at school goes then we'll figure out what to do from there. Okay?"

"Okay." Chris wipes his tears and goes to sit on his husband’s lap.

"Can we go make up for you being away to cheer me up?"

"Ooh, of course. You better start running." Chris squeals and makes his way up to their room.

Darren smiles and gets out of his chair, following him upstairs.

**\---**

Darren went to go pick up Peyton from school. She came outside with her class and she did not look happy.

"Hey baby girl, how was school?"

"Okay." She mumbles. 

He sadly smiles and take hers hand walking to his truck.

They drove home and she didn't talk the whole ride.

When they got to the house, she walked inside and went up to her room.

Darren went up to his room and Chris was sitting on the bed looking through the photo album again.

He sat next to his husband and wrapped his arm around Chris’ waist. He rests his head on Darren’s shoulder and flips the page.

"Do you remember when I told you I was pregnant?"

"Yeah, of course I do. You announced it on stage at my first Broadway show.”

"Mhm, you were so happy that we were gonna be having a baby."

"I sure was. I knew our dreams of having a family together were coming true."

Chris continued to flip through the pages that had Peyton's first ultrasound and pictures of him when he was pregnant with her. Darren loved when Chris was pregnant with her, how cute his bump looked and how happy he was that they were having a baby girl.

Darren smiles as they look through more of the pictures. Now, they were pictures of when Chris was in the hospital, in labor with Peyton. He was so miserable but pulled through and after seventeen hours of labor he delivered their girl, Peyton Elizabeth Criss. They were both so overjoyed about the birth of their baby girl and couldn't wait to raise her and watch her grow up.

Over the years, she's been nothing but a sweetheart. She's probably the cutest little girl in the entire world and she's ours. They were so lucky to have been blessed with her.

Chris closes the album and turns into his husband, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"What are we gonna do, Dare?"

"I don't know baby. I'll go try talking to her and see what happened at school, okay?"

"Alright." He pecks his husband’s lips and leaves their room.

Darren goes to her room and knocks on her door. He peeks his head in and sees she's curled up on her bed with the iPad. She was crying.

He stepped inside and closed the door behind him, walking over to her bed and sat down causing it to dip.

"Peyton, baby, what's wrong?"

"The kids were mean to me at school again." She whimpered. 

He frowned and picked her up, placing her on his lap. She curled into his chest and rested her head over his heart.

"Tell daddy what happened."

"They wouldn't let me play with them and said mean things to me, you, and mommy. I always tell them to stop saying mean things but they don't listen to me."

"Peyton, sweetheart, you have to understand that not everyone in the world is going to be nice. It's annoying that people are hateful especially to a little girl like you but that's just how life is. Mommy and I dealt with it when we were in school, and we understand it's not fun and it's not nice it's just how people are. They don't know you as a person and just see what you look like and automatically assume you're someone you're not. I mean look at mommy and I, how many parents do you know are famous like us?

"Not many."

"Yeah, but are mommy and I mean people?"

"No."

"Do we disrespect each other and the people around us?"

"No."

"And we always taught you to do what?"

"Treat others the way you want to be treated. To be myself and good will come."

"Exactly, they just need to realize that you're not a bad girl and that you're sweet."

"But daddy, what will make them stop being mean to me?"

"You just have to ignore them for now. Mommy and I will have a talk with your teacher when I get back from tour but for now, ignore them because most of the time people like that are just jealous."

"Do you think they'll want to play with me again?"

"I'm sure they will baby. You have your whole life to make friends, sweetheart." He wipes away the rest of her tears and tilts her chin up so he could see those beautiful blue eyes. "Are you feeling better?" She nods and moves the hair out of her face. "Can I have a hug?" She nods again and wraps her arms around her daddy. "I love you so much, Peyton."

"I love you too, daddy." 

Darren took her with him and brought her to his room where Chris was now sitting on the bed watching tv. 

"Hey baby." He held his arms out and Peyton went over to him. "I was thinking, we should go out for dinner tonight before daddy has to leave. Does that sound like a plan?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright, well, go get your shoes and jacket on then we'll leave." Peyton nods and hops off the bed, leaving their room.

"What did you tell her?" Chris asks his husband.

"I told her to ignore them and that we'll take care of it."

"You're a great dad, Darren. Our little girl admires you so much, and you never seem to let her down."

"It's just what I do." Darren shrugs. 

"Mhm, come on. Peyton's probably waiting." He smiles and takes his husband’s hand, pulling him off the bed.

The three of them head out the door and to the truck, making their way to our favorite restaurant so they can have a nice dinner before Darren has to leave.


End file.
